tragedy
by totalyfab
Summary: Yami has been feeling weak but swears it's nothing. But when tragedy strikes how will Yugi handle it. PG-13 for death
1. Default Chapter

Tragedy  
  
Yugi was getting ready for school when a thought occured to him that he had to ask. "Yami?" Yami answered from inside Yugi's head  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"Murder. Why?"  
  
"Because I was just wondering. You seem like you have some disease or something and I thought mabey that's what you died from." Yami appeared beside Yugi.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it matters."  
  
"Does School?"  
  
"Yes?" Yugi said, taken aback.  
  
"Then you should leave." Yugi looked at his clock it was 7:45 and school started at 8:00. He ran out the door and Yami heard Yugi yell goodbye to his grandfather. He laughed before sitting on Yugi's bed and rubbing his knees. Yugi had been right. Ever since their souls seperated Yami had been feeling very weak.  
  
At school Yugi met up with his friends in homeroom. Tea, of course, was the first to notice that Yugi seemed worried. "Hey Yugi what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Guys I'm worried about Yami. He hasn't been himself lately. He seems weak."  
  
"Come on man. It's just you getting used to living without Yami inside your millenium puzzle." Joey said. Then Tristan chimed in, "Yeah what Joey said. Yami's a big boy he can handle himself.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Yugi, your probabaly just over reacting. Yami'll be okay."  
  
"Mabey your right." But he didn't sound convinced.   
  
During fifth period when Yugi was just starting to feel better about Yami, tragedy struck.  
  
"Mr. Muotoh you need to pack your thngs up. Your going home for the day."  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked beginning to pack up his things.  
  
"Apparently, Yami has been put in the hospital." Yugi gasped and ran to the office with his backpack half open.  
  
"Yugi!" his grandfather said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Come on we have to make sure Yami's alright." Solomon just nodded but Yugi could tell he was hiding something.  
  
The long drive to the hospital was made longer by Yugi's anxiety. Finaly he had to ask. "Grandpa, what happened?"  
  
"I heard a loud heavy thud about two minutes after you left. I ran to see what it was and found Yami lying there barely breathing." There was a moment of silence before Yugi's grandfather spoke again. "Yugi you should know. The doctor said it's highly unlikely Yami will live through the night." Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes. His face was getting hot. The thought that Yami might die was killing him  
  
When they finaly reached the hospital Yugi went into Yami's room as quickly as possible. Solomon was told to wait outside. When Yugi saw Yami's body hooked up to many different wires his face got hotter. As he got closer and saw how pale Yami's face was, and heard his shallow breathing he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "Yami?" Yugi said quietly through his tears. Yami answered. "Yugi?" Yami started breathing heavily like every syllable took a great amount of strength.  
  
"Please live." Yugi saw Yami smile and then flinch with the pain.  
  
"Yugi, I want you to know something."  
  
"Don't waste your strength." Yami ignored him.  
  
"No matter what happens I will always be with you in heart." Yugi saw the pillow sag as Yami died. Yugi layed his head on Yami and cried. He didn't know how long he was there but the nurse finaly came in dragged him out to his sleeping grandfather.  
  
The funeral took place one week later and though he wanted to, Yugi couldn't attend with all the people there. Later at the dinner down stairs the only people he talked to were his friends. At school even Seto Kaiba was sympathetic towards Yugi. Eveyone noticed he had suddenly became his old quiet self again. His eyes were always red now. People watched as everyday after school Yugi would head to the graveyard and would always have to be dragged off by his grandfather. This attitude kept up until one night he saw Yami in his dream.  
  
"Yami? How are you here?  
  
"I told you. I will always be with you in heart."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Yugi, please move on with your life. Don't go back to your old self."  
  
"Your the only reason I was like that." Yami smiled.  
  
"No. You were brave because that is how you truly are. I just helped you move along."  
  
"Yami, you have to come back."  
  
"I have to go now Yugi. Please think about what I have said." He disapeared and Yugi woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
The End {Unless you think I should continue.} 


	2. Apology

Apology  
  
I am sorry he died. He had to. I love him more than anything but if he didn't die the story would have had a happy ending and that's a bad thing. There will be a sequal and he will come back.  
  
TOTALYFAB 


End file.
